thegamereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Incredibles (PS2)
The Incredibles is a game released roughly in 2004 to correspond to the release of the hit animated movie telling the story of Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible), a retired superhero who still craves action and attempts to be a hero for a large agency behind his family's back. However, he becomes tied up in a plot by his original biggest fan to destroy all heroes and be the only one left to be loved by the public (for the rest of the plot, click this 0 ). Anyway, I played this game a looong while beack, and recently got it for my 13th birthday (and subsequently finished it) because I got the urge to go back to it, feeling that I'd never appreciated it enough. It's actually a pretty good game for its period, which was 8 years ago now and more as the years go on, and it's a pretty sturdy representation of the movie, which I always like. However, it kind of seems like finishing this game would be out of reach without codes. There are some really difficult and tedious parts later on, but I guess they would be doable with enough skill. Aside form that, the levels are really fun and exciting. It was a process to figure out what puzzles you had to solve and just where you had to go in order to progress out of the area you were in. The levels also varied; some of them would be charging through a level as dash, some of them would be plain beat-'em-ups, and there was one where you were a rolling ball and you had to hit certain switches to move on. In short, the gameplay gets pretty fun after a while, although some parts are quite hard, like the first (maybe second) boss fight. However, the enemies took nice amounts of strategy, and seemed quite like things you would expect to see in the movies. In fact, the soldiers in the middle to late parts are directly from the movie, and just as easy to beat. The graphics are...OK. Although, you do have to consider the fact that this was made in the PS2 and Xbox era, when graphics were not Wii-age and less impressive than today. As such, the graphics are pretty great when you take that into account. The controls are pretty good. They seemed a little bit sticky at times, but not so much that it would really get in your way. Had they been perfect, though, it probably would have made the game as a whole perfect as well. One downside to this game is simple: it's reaallly hard to find nowadays. I was shocked to find that my dad could find it on my birthday. As such, I'm not sure if it's worth it to go to the trouble of finding the game just to play it, as it's pretty simple and not a treasure-trove of content. However, if you just find it one day, and you're a big fan of the movie, go ahead and buy it, because it's an excellent representation of the game and a fun one. Category:Movie-based games Category:Super Hero Category:PS2 Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Animated Category:"E" rated Category:3rd Person